OLDCODEX
center|650x650px Biografía OLDCODEX es una banda de rock japonesa formada en el año 2009, en Tokio, Japón. Actualmente está formada por el vocalista Tatsuhisa Suzuki (cuyo nombre artístico es Ta_2) y el pintor YORKE. La banda ha compuesto temas de apertura y cierre para varias series de anime, tales como Free!, Servamp, God Eater, Kuroko no Basket y Togainu no Chi. Suzuki también ha participado en algunos de estos animes como actor de voz. OLDCODEX se presentó el 11 de febrero de 2015 en el estadio Nippon Budokan. Son conocidos por su agresividad e inspiradores espectáculos en vivo donde las pinturas emocionales de YORKE. colorean el lienzo en sintonía con la voz fuerte de Ta_2. Integrantes *Ta_2 (Tatsuhisa Suzuki): voz *YORKE: pintor, productor, coros Músicos *Ryo Yamagata - Batería *Taizo Nakamura (中村 泰造 Nakamura Taizo) - Bajo *Shinji Ōmura (大村 真司 Ōmura Shinji) - Guitarra Ex-miembros *R・O・N (Productor de sonido, Guitarra) *YoHsKE - guitarra *sae - batería *Yoshihiro Nakao - Guitarra *Hiromitsu Kawashima - Bajo *Masanori Mine - Guitarra Discografía Álbums OLDCODEX_-_hidemind_(Regular_edition).jpg|hidemind 22.12.2010 OLDCODEX_-_CONTRAST_SILVER_(Regular_edition).jpg|CONTRAST SILVER 26.12.2012 OLDCODEX_-_A_Silent,_within_the_Roar_(Regular_edition).jpg|A Silent, within The Roar 02.04.2014 OLDCODEX_-_they_go,_Where_(Regular_edition).jpg|they go, Where? 26.07.2017 OLDCODEX_-_LADDERLESS_(Regular_edition).jpg|LADDERLESS 31.07.2019 Best Álbums OLDCODEX_-_FIXED_ENGINE_(BLUE_LABEL_cover).jpg|FIXED ENGINE 08.06.2016 Live álbums OLDCODEX_-_OCD_Unplugged_Behind_the_scenes_Vol.0_(A).jpg|OCD Unplugged Behind the scenes Vol.0 22.12.2010 Mini-álbums OLDCODEX_-_OLDCODEX.jpg|OLDCODEX 21.10.2009 OLDCODEX_-_FLOWER_(Regular_edition).jpg|FLOWER 05.10.2011 OLDCODEX_-_pledge.jpg|pledge 01.04.2015 Singles OLDCODEX_-_(Blue).jpg|(Blue) 10.03.2010 OLDCODEX_-_flag_on_the_hill.jpg|flag on the hill 09.06.2010 OLDCODEX_-_Harsh_Wind.jpg|Harsh Wind 27.04.2011 OLDCODEX_-_Cold_Hands.jpg|Cold hands 07.03.2012 OLDCODEX_-_Catalrhythm_(Regular_edition).jpg|Catalrhythm 08.08.2012 OLDCODEX_-_The_Misfit_Go_(Regular_edition).jpg|The Misfit Go 22.05.2013 OLDCODEX_-_Rage_on_(Regular_edition).jpg|Rage on 17.07.2013 OLDCODEX_-_WALK_(Regular_edition).jpg|WALK 13.11.2013 OLDCODEX_-_Dried_Up_Youthful_Fame_(Regular_edition).jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame 30.07.2014 OLDCODEX_-_Lantana_(Regular_edition).jpg|Lantana 10.06.2015 OLDCODEX_-_Feed_A_(Regular_edition).jpg|Feed A 05.08.2015 OLDCODEX_-_Aching_Horns_(Regular_edition).jpg|Aching Horns 16.12.2015 OLDCODEX_-_Deal_with_(Regular_edition).jpg|Deal with 27.07.2016 OLDCODEX_-_Scribble,_and_Beyond_(Regular_edition).jpg|Scribble, and Beyond 26.10.2016 OLDCODEX_-_Growth_Arrow_(Regular_edition).jpg|Growth Arrow 07.02.2018 OLDCODEX_-_Heading_to_Over_(Regular_edition).jpg|Heading to Over 25.07.2018 Singles digitales OLDCODEX_-_One_Side.jpg|One Side 07.04.2018 DVD OLDCODEX_-_Harsh_Wind_Tour_LIVE_DVD.jpg|Harsh Wind Tour LIVE DVD 07.12.2011 OLDCODEX_-_CATALRHYTHM_Tour_FINAL_LIVE_DVD.jpg|CATALRHYTHM Tour FINAL LIVE DVD 20.03.2013 OLDCODEX_-_CONTRAST_SILVER_Tour_FINAL_LIVE_DVD.jpg|CONTRAST SILVER Tour FINAL LIVE DVD 25.12.2013 OLDCODEX_-_OLDCODEX_Live_Blu-ray_Capture_2015_in_Budokan.jpg|OLDCODEX Live Blu-ray "Capture" 2015 in Budokan 26.08.2015 OLDCODEX_-_OLDCODEX_Live_Blu-ray_Veni_Vidi_in_BUDOKAN_2016.jpg|OLDCODEX Live Blu-ray "Veni Vidi" in BUDOKAN 2016 24.08.2016 OLDCODEX_-_OLDCODEX_Live_Blu-ray_FIXED_ENGINE_2017_in_BUDOKAN.jpg|OLDCODEX Live Blu-ray "FIXED ENGINE" 2017 in BUDOKAN 30.08.2017 OLDCODEX_-_OLDCODEX_Live_Blu-ray_we're_Here!_in_YOKOHAMA_ARENA_2018.jpg|OLDCODEX Live Blu-ray "we're Here!" in YOKOHAMA ARENA 2018 22.08.2018 Otros DVD *2012.07.25 Original Entertainment Paradise - Orepara 2011 -Jo Sho Kei Ko- LIVE DVD *2013.11.29 Mirai Nikki The Live World *2013.12.25 KUROBAS CUP 2013 *2014.03.26 Animelo Summer Live 2013 -Flag Nine- 8.24 Compilaciones *2011.01.12 Togainu no Chi Original Soundtrack (Disc 2 #8 crossing fate (TV Size)) *2013.10.02 Free! Original Soundtrack (Disc 1 #1 Rage On (Tv Size)) Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *MySpace oficial *Perfil oficial (Lantis) *Lista de reproducción de Youtube (Lantis) Galería OLDCODEX_dic2013.jpg|2013 OLDCODEX_ene2015A.jpg|2015 OLDCODEX_ene2015B.jpg|2015 OLDCODEX_jun2016.jpg|2016 OLDCODEX_jul2016.jpg|2016 OLDCODEX_oct2016.jpg|2016 OLDCODEX_may2017.jpg|2017 OLDCODEX_feb2018.jpg|2018 OLDCODEX_jul2018.jpg|2018 OLDCODEX_jun2019.jpg|2019 OLDCODEX_jul2019.jpg|2019 Revistas B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2014-09.jpg|B-PASS Septiembre (2014) Smart_Special_Issue_Silver_Accessory_Saikyo_Dokuhon_31_(OLDCODEX)_2015-12.jpg|Smart Diciembre (2015) B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2016-01.jpg|B-PASS Enero (2016) B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2016-07.jpg|B-PASS Julio (2016) B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2017-08.jpg|B-PASS Agosto (2017) B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2018-09.jpg|B-PASS Septiembre (2018) B-PASS_(OLDCODEX)_2019-09.jpg|B-PASS Septiembre (2019) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|mono frontier (febrero 2010) thumb|right|300 px|HEAVEN (Diciembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|WALK (Noviembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Seek your turn (Abril 2014) thumb|left|300 px|hidemind (Enero 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Eyes in chase (Abril 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Anthem (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Dried Up Youthful Fame (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Harsh Wind (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Cold hands (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|flag on the hill (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|CATALRHYTHM - カタルリズム (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|(Blue) (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Aching Horns (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Feed A (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Lantana (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|The Misfit Go (Junio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Rage on (Junio 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Deal with (Julio 2017) thumb|right|300 px|Scribble, and Beyond (Julio 2017) thumb|left|300 px|Million from Codex (Julio 2017) thumb|right|300 px|Where’d They Go? (Julio 2017) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2009 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Lantis